


The Male of the Species

by space0bongo



Series: Kink Meme [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Angst, Cooking is a sign of civilisation, F/M, Kink Meme, Romance, They're all cavemen, because I couldn't help myself, sorry - Freeform, surprising amount of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: Kink Meme prompt:'Cave sex'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to the prompter because they probably didn't want a caveman romantic au.
> 
> A bit of nc at the beginning so if that's not your thing then please stop reading now, but the actual sex part is mostly consensual. Also no ages are mentioned and the way Bellamy tries to figure out if Clarke's 'of age' is purely on instinct, so possibly underaged too.

Bellamy has been alone in his cave for a long time, ever since last winter when he woke up to find both Gina and the baby dead. He doesn't know why they died, all he knows is that he misses them. He misses the noises his son made when he was hungry. He misses the soft way his mate would look at him, misses the way she would hold him when it was cold, misses the slick of her insides when they mated.

Bellamy's lonely.

He lives too far from the village for many women to pass through. But even when they do, the good ones, the ones of breeding age, either already have mates or are swollen with child. Bellamy might be lonely but he doesn't have a death wish. Stealing another man's mate is practically a war declaration.

So he ignores his wants and instead prepares for this winter as best he can. He hunts a little more than usual, drying the meat as best he can in the way his mother taught him, and uses the furs as blankets and slippers. He picks berries and nuts and seeds and stores them inside rough bowls made of wood. He fills pitchers and pitchers of river water, enough so that even when it becomes too icy to leave the cave he won't die of thirst.

It's as he fills the last pitcher that he smells her. He knows it's a her just by the scent - sweet and pungent and hot, it sends a punch of longing straight to his gut. He abandons his pitcher temporarily and sniffs the air a few times before following the woman's scent.

The delicious scent leads him to the outcrop of trees near his cave, where a small but sturdy figure wrapped in unusual grey furs squats by the roots. Bellamy can hear (and smell) the woman urinate and instantly knows he has to work fast if he wants to take her while she's vulnerable. Immediately he scans around him, picks up a heavy stick, and nimbly runs across the rocks to her. Her back is to him, her pale rump the only part of her body exposed, so she doesn't see him until it's too late.

Bellamy whacks the woman's head with the stick then when she falls, lifts her up into his arms and takes her back to his cave.

His cave isn't large but it's near the top of a cliff so it's protected from predators and the elements. Although it's cold it's not unbearable yet and so the first thing Bellamy does when he gets the unconscious woman into his cave is throw her onto his furs and unwrap hers.

She's younger than Gina despite her plump tits and enticing scent. Her hips are lush and wide but her waist still carries a hint of childish fat. She doesn't look old enough to breed. But then he thought his sister was too young to breed and Lincoln still managed to put two daughters inside her.

He touches the woman's pink nipples and cups her full breasts, then he slides his hands down over the curve of her waist and hips. She has the softest skin, especially over her thighs where it feels like flower petals. Absently he pulls her thighs out wide to get a good look at her sex. Gina had already had children before Bellamy claimed her and so her slit was dark, but this woman's is a bright enticing pink. Unlike Gina her hole doesn't open even when he pulls her legs out as wide as they can go, and when he attempts to finger it open the woman awakens with a shriek.

"What are you doing?"

Bellamy frowns at her because he doesn't understand her language. Instead he gestures to her sex and then taps his own, in the universal gesture for 'you're my mate now', and is shocked when she tries to kick him. He catches her legs firmly to protect himself then stretches them wide and up over her head so her holes are both fully exposed to him, and forces her to stay in that position while he continues to look at her.

In this position Bellamy can see right down into her birth canal. It's as pink as the rest of her sex. He thinks he remembers his mother saying that's a good thing. The woman struggles when Bellamy presses his thumb to it. He watches the tip disappear with a deep satisfaction. She's warm and wet inside which settles it for him - he's definitely going to take her for his mate.

She snarls at him, snaps her jaw, then when he lets her go she kicks him in the chest. It hurts but he manages to restrain her with his body, pressing it down into the furs with his until she eventually settles.

He wishes he spoke her language so he could reassure her. He's not like the feral men across the river who fuck then kill and eat wondering women. Bellamy just wants a mate to care for, one who might eventually care for him. He doesn't even care if they never have babies. Babies are complicated anyway -- too fragile in some aspects so he has to stay up all night to ensure they don't get eaten by a wondering predator, and too loud in others.

All Bellamy wants is a mate but he has no hope of explaining all of that to her, and so he doesn't even try. He kisses her in the way that Gina taught him, because her people mated with their mouths first, and it calms her. The woman melts into his arms, makes soft gasping noises that go straight to his cock, and afterwards when he stops kissing to look at her she tries to surge up to continue where they left off.

"I liked that," She stares up at him with wide eyes, her lips quirking up into the smallest of smiles. "The men in my territory don't do that," She touches the scar above his mouth gently with her fingertips. "You're different."

Bellamy grunts then makes her shriek as he rams his thumb inside her as far as it will go.

When he pulls it out again it's coated in more slick than he has ever seen. There is so much of it that it runs down his wrist and sticks to the webbing between his forefinger and thumb.

It smells perfect, just the right combination of sweet and musk, and he tastes it while staring at the woman below him. Her sky coloured eyes turn dark and stormy as he watches her, her mouth open just enough so Bellamy can see the tip of her tongue. Her face is as pink as the flowers that grow by the river in spring.

Those are all signs, Bellamy is certain, that she wants him as much as he wants her. So he kisses her again and as her hands wind up into his hair, he pushes up his loin cloth and mounts her, pushing his cock as deeply inside her as it will go.

It goes very deep. So deep that Bellamy can feel something inside her grip the tip of his cock just as her hole grips the rest of it. She's tight but it still feels good and pretty soon he starts a punishing rythmn that has the woman gasping for air and whining and crying even as her hands fist into his hair to pull him closer. This is the way his matings usually go, every woman he has ever mated. They can't get enough of him.

He spurts his seed inside her then slips out of her to the food he has stored in his cave. He takes a handful of berries and offers it to the woman. She takes it with a sniff and doesn't make any effort to leave or even close her legs to his gaze. So he pulls off the remainder of her furs and carefully positions his body over hers. He rests his weight on his elbows as she eats, cataloging as much as he can about his new mate.

Her hair looks dark but that doesn't really mean anything. Gina's was dark in the winter too, and then lightened in the summer when they were finally able to wash. Her skin is pale under the dirt, paler even than Gina's, and he can see the veins underneath it. She wears a glittering bauble around her neck. Bellamy reaches out to give it a closer look.

"You're pretty," The woman slips a berry between his lips and he chews it instinctively. "I guess it wouldn't be too much of a hardship to spend the winter with you. It's not like I have a proper mate anyway. Kane only chooses me over my mother when she's bleeding." She strokes his hair back from his eyes. "Don't let that give you any ideas. I will tear your throat out if you take a second mate. I don't share."

Bellamy has no idea what she's saying but she has a pleasing voice, deep and melodic, and he likes listening to it. When she stops speaking he leans down to kiss her again.

That night Bellamy breeds his mate four times, and in the morning he wakes up to see her smiling at him next to him. Her smile makes him smile too, and distracts him enough that he doesn't even notice the fire she's stoking until the smell of cooking filters the air. Bellamy immediately sits up.

He forgot how to cook after his mother died and Gina's people didn't know how. He watches with wide eyes as Clarke feeds the fire as if she's been doing it all her life, watches her spark a flint when it looks like it's dying, watches the five fish speared over the flames. Her hair, he notices, is wet from the river and golden in the few clean parts.

"I hope you like fish," She grins at him and Bellamy grins back as he moves closer. "I'm Clarke," She taps her chest. When Bellamy frowns she taps her chest again. It takes him a while to realise she's telling him her name.

"Klak?" He asks quietly as he taps her chest. When she smiles he taps his own chest.

"Bellamy."

"Belomi," She tries out carefully while touching his chest. When he nods she kisses him once on the cheek and it makes Bellamy smile because Gina used to do that too, and he didn't realise how much he missed it until now.

"You're cute," Clarke says with pink cheeks and Bellamy has no idea what she's saying or whether it's good or bad but he swings an arm around her and pulls her close anyway.

-/-  
Fin


End file.
